


Prove It

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smirk, brilliant even in the afternoon's fading, golden light, shone gloriously upon Levi's face. It suited him. "If you want me," he continued, his voice low, sultry as the day's heat, "then prove it." Eruri, office/desk sex, slightly fluffy porn basically without plot, fingering, anal sex, rimming, blow jobs, all that jazz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

"Do you want me?" 

It was barely a whisper; A soft question, scarcely audible amongst the constant clatter of the Scouting Legion's headquarters, footsteps and voices and shuffling papers.

"Of course I do."

A smirk, brilliant even in the afternoon's fading, golden light, shone gloriously upon Levi's face. It suited him. "If you want me," he continued, his voice low, sultry as the day's heat, "then prove it."

Quietly, a breath passed, gunmetal blue locked with cerulean, unwavering, challenging, their usual darkness melting into soft, metallic lust.

Naked in all ways imaginable: In body, in mind, in spirit. Irresistible. 

There was a gasp, and Levi's back arched when Erwin leaned in to nip at his thighs, slender fingers tangling into soft blonde locks. A quiet moan, and the little brunette slid his left hand back, using it to prop himself up as Erwin's hands slid to his thighs, spreading him wide on the desk, that warm, soft mouth gradually working its way to where he wanted it. 

But then, of course, Erwin just had to pull back.

"What?" was the only word Levi could force out in response.

"Keep your voice down."

A glare, cold, fierce. "Fuckin' really?"

There was the ghost of a smirk on the blonde's lips when he finally returned to the task at hand, reveling in Levi's responding whine, the way the hand in his hair tightened, the tugging just on the pleasant side of being painful. Of course, once that hot, beautifully flushed cock was finally in his mouth, the nails raking along his scalp became a bit painful. Erwin paid the sensation no mind; It was worth it to see Levi unravelling.

The little brunette wasn't even upright anymore, instead, lying across the desk, his head hanging off the edge as his free hand clung white-knuckled to the wood, eyes squeezed shut and mouth agape. What a beautiful sight.

That steely facade was cracking, shattering into a million tiny, white-hot shards when Erwin pulled back, pressing that brilliant tongue along puckered, sensitive flesh, circling, tasting, teasing. 

There was nothing Levi could do to keep a long, pleasured sigh quiet, nor could he stop the slightly startled whimper that sounded against Erwin's hand when it fell over his mouth.

"Hush." There was no ill will in Erwin's voice, but a gentle softness. "We can't be heard." Of course, that little bit of information was of no use at all to stop the soft moan in gave in response to Levi's tongue suddenly slid along his palm, and the little brunette smirked, his eyes dark.

When a gentle, calloused finger traced a tempting path along the underside of his cock, though, Levi finally surrendered, pulling both hands over his head and clinging to the edge of the desk, back bowing when the first oil-slicked finger finally slid inside. 

Slowly, in and out, that tight little ring of muscle was stretched, Levi panting and gasping all the while, molten silver eyes half-lidded and dark, finally squeezing shut when they scissored him open. When the third finger pushed in, there was a strangled yelp, and Erwin smirked when the brunette's hips arched into the touch, encouraging. Giving a bit of encouragement of his own, Erwin leaning in to press a soft kiss to the pulsing vein running along the underside of Levi's cock, smirking a bit when the tiny brunette reached down to grasp his wrist, effectively stopping the movements of it.

"Enough."

A raised eyebrow: "Are you certain?"

"Positive."

Pushing up onto his elbows, Levi watched from beneath thick, dark lashes as Erwin leaned back into his chair, legs spread temptingly as he moved his waist covering aside and unclasped his belt. 

"I want you to ride me." Authoritative. Levi shivered. "Would you?" It wasn't really a question.

"You have to ask?" came the reply, gunmetal eyes watching as the Commander's zipper parted, his hot, thick cock springing free, curving beautifully along a well-chiseled abdomen. Gorgeous. 

There was a smile, warm, brilliant as Levi settled in the Commander's lap, chest to chest, skin to skin, the little brunette's head tipped back as he was penetrated, Erwin's hands warm and tight on his hips. 

Levi gave a full-body shiver when he felt Erwin's mouth pressing soft kisses along his throat, burning a trail down to his sternum, stopping just above his heart. 

"You're beautiful."

"So you've said."

"I mean it." Sliding one hand up along Levi's ribcage, Erwin came to cup his partner's face, giving a warm smile when the tiny brunette nuzzled into it. 

He was perfection, in Erwin's opinion: All flushed porcelain skin and lust-hooded platinum eyes, leaning back to rest his elbows against the edge of the desk as he rolled his hips down against Erwin's. Utter, absolute perfection. 

"Move." The rasp in Levis voice, though, was beyond perfection, beyond description. "Fuck me."

That voice was stolen away in a harsh gasp when the order was followed, Erwin's hands on his hips, holding the little brunette tight against the first thrust. A roll of the hips, and Levi growled, arching, grinding down against Erwin, the Commander's name on his lips.

Each thrust had Erwin's nails digging into Levi's hips, rough, demanding, nothing short of amazing. There was something fierce in those movements, wild, a lack of control that only Levi was permitted to see. 

"Give me your hand."

Blearily, Levi did as he was told, sliding his right hand into Erwin's, allowing it to be held to the Commander's chest, slipping beneath the shirt's open front to feel the tattoo-beat just beneath the skin.

"Do you feel that?" Erwin's voice was soft.

"Your heart..." Gentle, almost reverent, Levi held his place, gingerly tracing veins and decades-old scars.

"It beats for you." There was a soft kiss pressed to his throat, and Levi shuddered. "Only for you." 

There was a moment of silence before Levi finally moved his hand, sliding down along Erwin's shoulder to join their hands together against his own hip. "Somehow," the little brunette said, his voice soft, "I believe you." 

"Good." 

A roll of the hips, a grind, really, and Levi arched, his hips pressing down, his shoulders against the desk, bowing beautifully, his hands still locked with Erwin's, leaving his chest and throat exposed. 

What a sight. 

Mouth agape, eyes squeezed shut, Levi managed to force out, "Almost."

Erwin pressed a soft kiss to the little brunette's collarbone: "Understood."

There was a sharp yelp when calloused fingers came to grip Levi's cock, and he shuddered, moving in to toss his arms around Erwin's shoulders, clinging tight, his mouth working against the Commander's neck. A firm stroke, two, three, and Levi moved his mouth to Erwin's, damp tongue against warm lips, touching, tangling. 

When Erwin delivered a gentle bite to his lower lip, it was over, and somehow the Commander's uniform was miraculously stain-free. A true miracle. Such a miracle was to be rewarded, Levi decided, clinging harder, milking every drop when the Commander finally came, growling into the little brunette's mouth. 

A chuckle, soft: "That was good."

"Just good?" 

Levi gave a half-smile. "Shut up," was his response, more affectionate than anything else.

The Commander stretched, back popping as he arched, and Levi whimpered, reluctantly disengaging, moving instead to sit on the edge of the desk, his softening cock and stretched hole on full display. Gorgeous.

But Erwin managed to force his thoughts elsewhere, wiping himself up and quietly stating, "I will never understand your fascination with having sex in my office."

"It's dangerous," was the answer.

"Is it now?" Erwin seemed more amused than concerned, one brow cocked quizzically.

"Mm-hmm." Levi leaned in to steal a kiss, warm and tempting, only pulling back when Erwin moved in to wipe his chest down, giving a relaxed sigh. "The door's not even locked."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this piece was written to satiate my strong weakness for sex in an office. I like the danger of it, I suppose! Feel free to look me up on Tumblr at strangler-fig.tumblr.com/


End file.
